Mobile devices and platforms, such as, for example, smartphones, typically provide the capability for operating system (OS) and firmware (FW) updates or re-installations with reduced user involvement. The user involvement may often be limited to clicking an icon or accepting an agreement. While this reduced level of involvement may provide convenience and an improved user experience, it fails to address the issue of secure user authentication. A stolen phone, for example, can be re-flashed with a new OS or FW image allowing the unauthorized user to bypass the OS login screen or other methods of user authentication.
An additional problem with automatic wireless (or Over-The-Air) software updates, is the lack of a mechanism by which the user, or a remote authorized administrator, can verify that the new OS/FW image includes all the required software components necessary to meet the needs of the enterprise and that the update did not roll back any previously made changes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.